In certain applications, transistors may be used as switching devices in digital circuits. A bipolar junction transistor (BJT), a junction field effect transistor (JFET), or a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) are examples of different type of transistors that may be used as switching devices in digital circuits. However, each of the examples presented above has a specific type of control input, which has specific input drive requirements. Therefore, switching device drivers, which are used to drive control inputs to the switching devices, must meet the specific input drive requirements. Additionally, to actuate the switching devices quickly and efficiently, the switching device drivers must drive the control inputs in a manner that provides quick and efficient actuation of the switching devices.